Kareswans Journey *temporary title*
by Amberin
Summary: Kareswan has discovered something that she should not have and it has forced her out of her home. There is only one place that she can turn to, but will she get there. *my first attemp at a fanfic!* reviews are my best friend R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all characters apart from Kareswan and Lightford and any other character that doesn't appear in The Lord of the Rings or any other Tolkien works.  
  
*typos corrected*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The time had come, she couldn't wait any longer, she must depart from Edoras now or she may never see the day when she did. She crept into the cold stable, the wind ruffling her dark hair. Pulling her cloak closer around her she hurried past the many dark stalls until she approached the furthest. Slowly and quietly she undid the old bolt lock, scraping metal against metal, pulling the wooden door open. Her horse neighed loudly in recognition, causing the girl to jump. 'Ssh', she hissed as she strained to hear any sound of movement outside the open stable door. She heard nothing apart from the stillness of the night  
  
Giving shaky sigh of relief, Kareswan suited up Lightford and was ready to mount when she heard footsteps outside in the now interrupted night air. She gave no heed to the sound for her mind was set, she was riding away tonight before the moon faded and didn't care if every creature in Middle Earth knew.  
  
Kareswan mounted Lightford, her heart racing, sorrow filling her heart for having to leave her father without any warning. But she must tell someone and that was what she was setting out to do. As she gathered her wits about her, she realized what she was leaving behind. She didn't want to leave but if she wanted everything and everyone she knew to be the way they were now when she returned she must leave and fulfil her fate. Tears filled her eyes and she shuddered at the task ahead. Lightford feeling her anxiety, snorted and Kareswan was jerked back to the here and now. The conversation outside had faltered. Keeping her eyes on the stable opening, Kareswan swung her green hood over her head and bent by her horses ear, whispered some well- chosen words and with a stamp of Lightford's strong hooves, they set off into the night, startling the stable boys outside.  
  
He rode away from Edoras for he knew where his rider so desperately wanted to be. He knew the land more readily than her and Kareswan knew she could trust him. Galloping across the moonlit land he rode into the night.  
  
The wind travelled many leagues, over mountain and sea, land and river, as it reached the Western land of Middle Earth it felled a single leaf of a tree overlooking a small dell. The leaf fluttered over Kareswans sleeping self and gently caressed her face. Kareswan muttered and suddenly sat up straight. Struggling to keep her tired eyes open she looked into the west. The sun was low in the sky, a sign that it was time for them to be setting off for another journey closer to their destination.  
  
Lightford uttered a noise as if whispering to her, urging her to get ready. They have been riding for two full moons and Kareswan was becoming weary. Her food supply was low and she missed her comfortable bed. She was beginning to doubt whether they'd ever get to Rivendell in time. They had passed the Gap of Rohan on the third night, where they were now she did not know. Lightford was guiding her and Kareswan was following blindly. Though her hope remained, as she trusted her horse as any man would their sword.  
  
Almost reluctantly she got to her feet, packing up her things and springing lightly onto the patient horse. Kareswan, fingering the reins, took a deep breath, 'looks like another cold night, Lightford, go on' she urged. As he started trotting out from the cover of the trees a sound caught Kareswans attention, hooves approaching. She pulled her horse to a stop as a horseman emerged on the eastern side of the dell, the sun glinting off his unsheathed sword. 'No,' she muttered, 'not now, I'm not being caught now.'  
  
Pushing Lightford forward they rode out of the trees, galloping north. Hoping she could loose him she muttered 'Noro lim, Lightford, noro lim', he sped up. Not far behind she could hear the man gaining the distance between them, Leaning forward in her saddle, she whispered almost to herself 'come on, not now, not now.' The wind sweept through her hair as she struggled to keep a hold of herself. Taking a quick glance behind her she was horrified to discover that the rider was only a dozen yards behind her and gaining. He was almost upon her. Kareswan needed to find cover, to loose him, but the land was as flat as could be. She heard the man shout something to her in a different tongue, she did not catch it. But to her surprise Lightford started to slow down.  
  
'No,' she screamed, 'what are you doing?'  
  
Kareswan had no control over him, Lightford came to a stop, turned around and to the apprehension of his rider, waited for the man to arrive. Kareswan shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortably aware that she was very much unarmed. Her heart was racing, she was dreading what may come next. 'What are you doing,' she cried again in despair, but Lightford only neighed as if reassuring her.  
  
The man stopped infront of her and jumped down from his horse. He was no longer holding his sword but she was horribly aware that he was fully armed, bow and arrow and all. His long dark hair fell over his hard face and he was wearing clothes that seemed to have lasted many ages.  
  
'I will not hurt you, you needn't worry,' he said, 'but you must come with me.'  
  
Kareswan felt very sick in her stomach and the armed man did not make her feel any better with his words.  
  
'I will not go anywhere with you until I know of who you are' she replied in a shaky but determined voice.  
  
'My name is Strider, I-'  
  
'Strider?' she questioned, 'that is no proper name'  
  
'That is what you shall call me'  
  
'I do not wish to stay with you long enough to call you anything'  
  
'Kareswan,' he replied urgently 'this is above you, you are not safe, they are following you' She almost fell off her horse at the mention of her name but she did not let this Strider see it.  
  
'Gandalf sent me, he spoke to you did he not, before you left?'  
  
Kareswan relaxed at the mention of Gandalf but eyed Strider with suspicion.  
  
'I do not understand' she replied eventually.  
  
'We cannot stay here,' Strider said, jumping back onto his horse, 'follow me.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Strider and Kareswan had been riding for some hours now. They had passed the lonely land as silent silhouettes, shadows in the dark land. The moon moved out from behind the clouds covering the land with a silvery light. They had crossed the river Mitheithel, which now lay on their right. Strider continued to ride with the river, Kareswan followed.  
  
After going on like this for minutes on end Strider pulled his horse beside Kareswan. He did not say anything until the Mitheithel turned east. Kareswan was determined not to let him make her uncomfortable but he was too silent for her liking.  
  
'Why do you not question where we are going?' he asked eventually 'Are you not afraid?'  
  
'My horse seems to trust you, therefore I must too,' she replied 'he will not stray from your path, I have tried.'  
  
'Putting trust in a horse may lead to your destruction, I may have enchanted him, and you would know no better.'  
  
Kareswan looked at him in shock only to see that he was laughing. 'Why do you wish to fill my mind with doubt?'  
  
Smiling, Strider replied 'your horse has a good sense of character, he knows I will not harm you'  
  
'Then I will ask you for the first time, where are you taking me, dear sir?'  
  
'To Rivendell, my dear maiden, to the house of the elves.' With that he fell silent and remained so until they stopped for the night.  
  
Kareswan had been sleeping for some time now when Strider shook her awake. As she sat up an arrow whistled past her left ear and she yelped. 'Orcs' whispered Strider, 'stay down.' With that he straightened up and unsheathed his sword.  
  
They were surrounded on all sides by vile looking creatures. Kareswan had never seen an orc before now and she wished never to do so again. She kept as close to the ground as possible as she watched Strider hew down every orc in his path. Orcs scattered at the sight of his wrath, afraid for themselves, leaving their own to die. Kareswan took a deep breath but caught herself as she saw an orc emerge from the shadows, and creep slowly to the unsuspecting Strider, who was still fighting off the orcs he could see.  
  
Kareswan saw the orcs intention. It was going to strangle Strider from behind. She couldn't just sit and watched; she had sat still long enough. Kareswan looked around and spotted Striders bow and quiver on the ground. She knew what she must do. Hesitating, she reached over, picked up the bow and strung an arrow, her hands shaking wildly. Just as the orc wound it's long fingers round Striders neck, she aimed and loosed the arrow. It soared through the air and came into contact with the orcs' flesh, piercing it. The orc dropped down dead as Strider gasped for breath looking from the dead orc to the bow in Kareswan's hand, with a look of bewilderment on his face.  
  
'You loosed that arrow as one who had done so many a time' he said.  
  
'My father was a good teacher' Kareswan replied still holding the bow.  
  
'We shall see how well he taught his daughter' he said, recovering from the attack and pointing he continued, 'Do you see that tree, the one with the gnarled roots.'  
  
'Yes, I see.'  
  
'Shoot it!'  
  
'I do not understand'  
  
'I wish to see how well your father has taught you.'  
  
'Do you doubt my father?' she snapped, not at all in the mood to have to prove herself, 'Did you not see that orc that I killed?'  
  
Yes, Kareswan, I did, but how far and how well can you shoot?' Strider replied, ' The orc was no more than four yards away, the tree is almost thrice that.'  
  
The moon was behind a cloud so Strider could not see the look that Kareswan was wearing and Kareswan could not see that Strider was wearing an amused smile. But with no further words, she strung the bow for a second time, aimed and loosed. The arrow hit the tree Strider had pointed to. Kareswan smiled.  
  
'A little shaky' Strider said.  
  
Kareswan's smile disappeared.  
  
'If it were not for shaky, you would not be standing here.'  
  
Strider said nothing to this but after some time spoke again. 'Very well, you shall keep the bow and arrow and now you can protect yourself. We are but a days ride from Rivendell and I wish not to spend more time outside its borders than necessary, so we will not wait for night to set off again. Take a little rest, we shall depart at dawn.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Before long, to the satisfaction of Strider but the dismay of Kareswan, they had set off again. But when she complained about needing more sleep he only sped up. Strider sat back straight, hardly relaxing as if he was looking for something, keeping watch, she wondered how he did it as she struggled to focus her eyes.  
  
The sun beat down on the land as the breeze rushed through the long grass. The mountains were still dominant in the west and the many hill, dells and small valleys seemed to emerge everywhere Kareswan looked. But she revelled in the beauty; it felt good to be finally away from her home and roaming free in middle earth.  
  
Kareswan noticed that Strider had stopped a little way in front of her. As she came up to meet him she could see that he was now less anxious. He shielded his eyes as he checked the position of the sun, turned his eyes due north and laughed to himself. Puzzled, Kareswan too turned her head north.  
  
The way ahead was rough; there were many ups and downs in the land most unlike that plain fields of Rohan. Strider and Kareswan were nearing the mountains, which still lay on the West. In front of them lay several foliage covered areas one of which Kareswan couldn't help but watch. On the trees to their left, some leagues ahead, there seemed to be movement. This, would seem, was what Strider was waiting for. A lone rider emerged from the shelter of the trees and began to ride towards them.  
  
He was tall and was riding his horse bare back with ease, which struck Kareswan as strange. She'd never seen anyone ride bareback. The only people she knew to ride bareback were the elves. And as the man drew near, with his golden hair flowing behind him, she realized that he wasn't a man at all, why, he was an elf. Kareswan shifted in her saddle, she had heard stories about the elves, as a child she had been in awe of them and to meet one was a heart-stopping prospect.  
  
Finally, the elf halted in front of Strider, he carried a bow and quiver full of arrows on his back. He wore no helm and his shoes were light. His elven garments were beautifully crafted with not a frayed edge. Kareswan, realizing she was staring brought herself back to the situation.  
  
'Legolas, you are timely and for that I thank you for we are in great haste' said Strider.  
  
'I came as quickly as the will of nature would allow me, Aragorn,' replied Legolas, 'I am not sure of the situation but I will do whatever I can to help.'  
  
Kareswan pondered what Legolas had called Strider, he had not said Strider but Aragorn, and she did not understand what this meant but did not question either of them in fear of being rejected. As the two conversed time was pressing on as they were soon reminded.  
  
'What is that?' Legolas questioned, sitting up straight and looking in the direction of Kareswan's home.  
  
'What?' Strider asked, 'what do you see?'  
  
Legolas did not reply immediately, he focused on the land behind Kareswan and the intensity of his gaze frightened her.  
  
'They are coming' he said quietly.  
  
'Orcs? But that is impossible, it is still day' Strider exclaimed, turning to look south.  
  
'No,' Legolas replied, with a hint of urgency in his voice, 'Men, a whole hoast of them, they are coming' he repeated.  
  
By now the elf was looking at Kareswan, perhaps with a sense of knowing that she did not understand.  
  
Kareswan looked at Strider who was sitting silent yet again, she wondered why he did not lead them away from the coming onslaught, why they were still standing there waiting for them to arrive. But Strider was deep in thought about what their next move should be, they could not just run, the hoast would be on their tail for the rest of the journey and that was no use. After some time he spoke,  
  
'Kareswan, go with Legolas.'  
  
'What!' she exclaimed, speaking her first words in the presence of Legolas.  
  
'Go with him, I will see what I can do here'  
  
'But I can't leave you here alone' she cried.  
  
'Kareswan, this is no time for noble actions' he replied with a sense of annoyance, 'they will be here soon; you are the one that they seek, not me. Now go, you shall be safe in Rivendell.'  
  
Lightford snorted and stamped his feet as if telling his rider to listen.  
  
'Come Kareswan,' urged Legolas, turning his horse around. 'We are running out of time.'  
  
Reluctantly, she turned her horse around and followed Legolas, leaving Strider alone and undergoing the last stage of her journey to Rivendell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kareswan arrived in Rivendell with Legolas she wished she never had to leave. What she saw was so magnificent she could not believe it. The house of Elrond was set amongst the trees. The overhanging cliffs enclosed the little piece of heaven, cutting it off from the rest of Middle Earth. Water flowed down the sparkling waterfall and through the valley of the elves.  
  
As she silently rode towards the house of Elrond she saw the building more clearly, although it did not seem like a building, more like a house of nature. The plants wound in and out if the shutter-less windows. Columns intricately carved, balconies overlooking the beautiful view. The smell of fresh flowers filled the air awakening your senses. The structure sported thousands of spirals, curls and designs to excite the smallest child. The sound of water could be heard in every corner, magnificent fountains, birdbaths and bodies of water full of fish created a scene of peaceful serenity.  
  
Kareswan gazed at the beauty that surrounded her as Legolas guided her into the house of Elrond.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Within a couple of hours Kareswan began to get worried when Strider still did not return after Legolas and she had left him. But her fears were not needed for Strider returned before the day was over, although he looked tired and did not say much about what had happened apart from;  
  
'They were men, not orcs, they did not bear the sign of evil however they were angered and seeking Kareswan.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas led her into a large veranda where Strider, Gandalf and Elrond, who she had met earlier, were waiting.  
  
Elrond was the first to speak.  
  
'I have gathered you all here to discuss what events have been taking place and why Lady Kareswan has come here. I do not fully understand what has taken place but I trust that Gandalf knows the situation better than I.'  
  
'Alas, it is a long story and one that I do not have the right to tell,' explained Gandalf, 'but I will start with my part in Kareswans departure.  
  
Three moons and a half ago I came across Kareswan. She seemed troubled but she would not tell me why. But I had guessed for I had heard rumours from many different sources and her behaviour had confirmed my suspicions. So I gave her a little push.'  
  
'You told her to leave' questioned Strider.  
  
'No' objected Kareswan, 'he told me to follow my heart.'  
  
'Yes, that is true, I told you to follow your heart, but you would have acted in the way that I would have wanted.' Said Gandalf, with a sparkle in his eye. 'And so the tale is continued by Kareswan for my part is over for now.'  
  
Kareswan hesitated; she did not know what to say so she started from the very beginning.  
  
'A few nights before I talked to Gandalf, my father and I were invited to Lord Tanigars hall for he was holding the finest banquet in celebration of his sons coming of age. My father and he have known each other for many years, since they were young. But it was my first time as the hall since my mother passed away and much had changed.  
  
During the banquet I felt the need for fresh air. I departed out of the hall, I must have taken a wrong turn for I did not know the hall very well, I came across a dark corridor lit by only a few torches. I was about to turn around and walk away when I heard voices that interested me.  
  
But I was horrified at what they were discussing. They were.' Kareswan paused, she did not want to carry on but she knew she must, 'they were arranging for the overthrowing of Rohan and the replacement of King Theoden with Yurtsch, Leader of the Orcs.  
  
I departed as quickly as I could but they must have heard me as the banquet was over rather quickly. I do not think they knew I was standing outside the door only that someone had heard what they should not have. But I became anxious.' Karewan sighed. 'My father is a captain of the Rohan army and I know his pain if the city were to fall into ruin. I knew I needed council from someone I could trust so I fled Rohan in search of finding such council.' Kareswan went quiet, she was shaking but she only took a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
'And that is where I come in yet again.' Gandalf said, 'I had heard that a young lady and horse had fled from the west stables late at night, I feared for her safety as I knew that the plotters would not rest until they had captured her, so I sent Strider in search of her. I asked him to bring her back to the safety of the elves.'  
  
'You say plotters, Gandalf, but I trust you know who these men are?' said Elrond in a knowing voice.  
  
'Yes' said Gandalf in a grave voice, 'he currently resides at the House of Tanigar.'  
  
Kareswan started, looking around the room wildly.  
  
'You don't mean.' she trailed off. Gandalf wore a troubled expression.  
  
'You don't mean,' she continued, 'That Lord Tanigar is involved?'  
  
'Yes, but I am afraid he is more than involved,' Gandalf said in a quiet voice, looking into Kareswans eyes, 'I fear he may have initiated the whole situation.'  
  
Kareswan's heart sank, she felt cold inside. How could this be? She wondered of her father had any idea. Kareswan looked down at her hands and saw they were shaking again. She quickly tensed up her muscles hoping the shaking would stop.  
  
'Now we know why, what is to be done?' asked Legolas, breaking the silence.  
  
'I am afraid I have not finished, Legolas.' Gandalf said slowly.  
  
'Kareswan, Yurtsch has already arrived at Rohan. He is preparing to attack.'  
  
She said nothing so Gandlaf continued.  
  
'They have not entered the city as of yet. But they have been sending many tokens of their feelings towards King Theoden, which I do not wish to go into much detail. It seems that they are teasing, taunting the people of Rohan. The woman and children have already departed for Helms Deep, they sense a battle is closing in. The Riders of Rohan are becoming anxious, they await orders but Theoden himself is unsure of what action to take.'  
  
'I do not understand,' said Kareswan fiercely, 'why do they not just attack?'  
  
'I believe the orc army are playing with their enemy. It's merely a game of cat and mouse for Yurtsch and his orcs. I fear they may have other means of entering the city, another entrance other than the one used by all, an entrance that nobody has any knowledge of apart from Lord Tanigar and Yurtsch.'  
  
'Then we must go to them,' said Kareswan suddenly, 'we must warn them before it is too late.'  
  
'You cannot march up to an orc army and expect them to part way for you to enter Rohan. It is foolish. You need arms, power, an orc army of this magnitude understand nothing else.' Strider said in a low voice. He looked at Kareswan with a mixture of annoyance and pity. 'I know how much Rohan and your father mean to you but we cannot take anymore action until we are ready.'  
  
Kareswan was furious at how Strider had spoken to her, as if she did not understand. But she did. The man that her father had called friend had betrayed him. That man had betrayed the people of Rohan, a man they respected and she could do nothing but wait. Kareswan continued to stare at the floor while Elrond spoke.  
  
'You have come seeking council from someone you trust and we shall give it to you. But it will take time, which we have for the orc army will not attack until the time is right and it is not. Be cheered, you have accomplished much.'  
  
But Kareswan did not feel cheered; she wanted to be home with her father. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
'We have chosen on our plan of action then?' said Elrond solemnly.  
  
'Yes, I have already sent out word to Theoden and Denathor.' Replied Gandalf, 'Minis Tirith are herding up their troops and Rohan are keeping alert inside their walls as I have warned them of the door. Minis Tirith's troops will depart for Rohan as soon as possible but I have asked them to stay their swords until we have joined them.'  
  
Elrond, Gandalf and Strider stood in a long passageway. To the left stood a balcony, which over looked the house of Elrond and the crystal flowing waters. On their right were beautifully carved stairs that led down to the main hall. The air was pleasant but still tension could be felt.  
  
'And what is to be done with Lady Kareswan?' asked Elrond.  
  
'Ah well,' Gandalf started, 'I feel that it were best if she would come with us.'  
  
'Us?' laughed Strider, 'she cannot come with us, she is just a girl and she cannot fight.'  
  
'And yet the incident wit the orc that night, she was capable to protect you.' chuckled Gandalf.  
  
Strider had stopped laughing but did not give up.  
  
'If it is a battle that we are to have then the atmosphere will be very different, she will not manage.' Exclaimed Strider.  
  
'Aragorn, it is not by accident that she heard Lord Tanigars intention that night. She is meant to come. If she dies then at least her mind will be at peace, for she died fighting for something that she loves.'  
  
'But she is too young to die, why let her sacrifice herself, there is no need.' Objected Strider.  
  
'I know that you are only trying to protect her but I feel that it is right for her to come with us whether you wish it or no.' Gandalf said firmly, making it very clear that the discussion had come to an end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kareswan's stay at Rivendell was pleasant enough under the circumstances, which she stood. She enjoyed hearing the birds singing when she awoke in the morning. She often just lay there trying to decipher the many notes. Kareswan also had a place, which she went to when she wanted to be alone or to think. The trees shaded the balcony and the trickling of water, which had escaped the main path, flowed through the rocky platform below. She enjoyed spending time here, she felt secure and hidden. However, Legolas joined her one-day.  
  
'What is the matter?' he said, 'Ever since the council of Lord Elrond you have hardly said a word. You merely eat and retire to your room when you do not and sometimes you find your way here, you have not seen Rivendell for all its beauty and splendour.'  
  
'I do not understand.' Kareswan said quietly, 'Why is it so difficult. I only wish to return home.'  
  
'At this time is would be impossible, if it were possible I would escort you myself for I see the pain you suffer.'  
  
Kareswan did not say anything as she fought to hold back the tears.  
  
'Strider only means well, Legolas continued gently, 'he only wishes you to be safe.'  
  
'He treats me as if I were a child.' she said as she gasped to keep herself from breaking down. 'I may not be as mature as he but I know what is in my heart and I should not be here.'  
  
'And yet, when Gandalf told you to follow your heart it led you here.'  
  
Kareswan let out a deep, long suppressed sigh.  
  
'I'm so confused.' she whispered.  
  
'Even the elves do not fully understand matters of the heart,' he replied as he caught a pink flower that had fallen from the tree above. He caressed its soft petals as he paused for moments thought and then gave it to Kareswan. 'It can bring good or ill. All we can do is listen.'  
  
The days after Kareswans conversation with Legolas she began to feel the tension leave her. Kareswan came to see that she must trust Gandalf as her father clearly did even though the City of Rohan claimed that he was a grey wanderer who brought only ill tidings. But she knew that if there were any immediate peril he would not so happily remain in Rivendell  
  
In the time that she rested at the Last Homely house Kareswan struggled with her thoughts and feelings. How could men willingly betray their friends and family? The many sleepless night that followed were worthless for her understanding was no clearer. But within the next few days, three moons since her departure from Edoras; Kareswan found herself setting out from the sanctuary of Rivendell, finally heading home. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kareswan rode at the front of the company, Legolas beside her and Gandalf and Strider in front. Behind her followed no more than two-dozen elves, they were dressed in a similar fasion to Legolas. Most of then were archers for the elves keen eyesight made then the best in middle earth, but they all carried more than one type of weapon, some carried ginsu knives such as Legolas where others preferred light handed swords.  
  
The ride was slow but still faster than Kareswans arrival as Gandalf knew the way and had ridden the path many times before. It seemed that she had ridden to far West when she should have beared due north as she emerged from the Gap of Rohan.  
  
The grass over which Lightford stepped swayed from side to side as the breeze that flowed through it rose above the quiet land and watched the host of men and elves ride south. From some unseen force the wind was pushed south much faster than the riders. It flowed across the many dells and valleys of Western Middle Earth, over the Misty Mountains and the mysterious Fangorn, nearing the White Mountains and the city of Edoras.  
  
Outside the city the land was ravaged. Trenches and huts of al shapes and sizes were set up and the earth, which was once green and beautiful to look upon, was now burrowed and soiled. And as the Sun vanished beneath the ends of the Earth the first signs of life in that dreadful place emerged. The orcs had awoken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Lightford stepped gently over the much trodden earth, obediently following Gandalf's steed. As they rode on the scenery was unchanging. The land was filled with the same grassy texture with trees that stood together in groups as if preparing themselves for an ambush. The breeze continues to blow as the atmosphere became distinct.  
  
There was a change in atmosphere on this journey to that of Kareswans flight from Edoras. Then, she did not know what she would face but now that the realization of what was ahead of her had set in she felt that the future was withholding grim tidings.  
  
It seemed that the elves had felt it too, the foreboding presence that increased with every step. Even Legolas was quiet, subdued, like the day that Kareswan had meet him, for as she pondered over what was to become of them, Legolas sensed the distress in his surroundings.  
  
Away in the distance many miles away the orcs had begun their daily barrage of the city of Rohan. Not attacking but taunting, sending messages of ill tidings and catapults of rocks and waste, aimed to miss. And so they had been for all the time they were there, only wishing to torture their enemy, waiting for their time to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gandalf and his company had been riding for many days under the harsh midsummer sun. They seldom stopped for rest as they rode deep into the night resting for only a few hours and then setting out early, just as the sun began its daily rise and fall over Middle Earth.  
  
Kareswan seemed to be the only one to feel drained. If Strider and Gandalf were tired, they did not show it. Kareswan was hard spent to follow the traditions of the wandering men of Middle Earth such as eating little to conserve supplies and leaving no sign of stopping so any enemy could not decide when they were there or how far ahead they were. But if she was to prove to Strider that she was no mere girl and if she was to see the freedom of Rohan ensured then follow she must.  
  
While stopping one night, only fives nights away from their destination, Kareswan noticed that Strider was nowhere to be found. She wondered where he could be but knowing that he was capable of managing on his own she thought no more of it. Only when they had begun to pack up camp did Strider return looking considerably lighter and with two other men that she did not recognize, both dressed in a similar fashion to him.  
  
They themselves were Rangers like Strider, all knowing the skills that would most certainly be an advantage to Gandalf and company. They both had the same types of weapons as Strider possessed, the unsheathed sword at their side and the bow and quiver full of arrows slung over their back. The taller of the two wore the darker cloak and was the same stature as Strider. Where the other had younger more alert eyes that didn't seem to be satisfied with looking at one thing for too long. His eyes met Kareswans but she couldn't look at him long without feeling uncomfortable.  
  
They departed camp later than usual as Gandalf and Strider conversed wit h the taller man who preferred to do most of the talking. The Sun had already risen when they finally set off. But the conversation between Gandalf, Strider and the taller man continued. As they rode before Kareswan they talked quietly. With Legolas still beside her, she listened intently for any news that would be of interest to her.  
  
Kareswan began to realize that more people knew of Rohans plight than she had thought. From what they were saying the younger Ranger had heard rumours of betrayal and uprising, sharing this with his fellow people they had gotten together and ridden to Rohan. There they found the land different from what it once was. Orcs were crawling the entire place at least one league around Edoras. The Ragers had stationed themselves out of sight for many nights as they watched. The Minas Tirith army had arrived a few nights before, spreading themselves along the border of the Orcs. There were at least thirty-six Rangers still waiting at Edoras with the eight thousand men of Minas Tirith, who were watching over the Orcs with hateful remorse that they had been ordered to stay their swords. The Ranger continued to explain that they had not come into contact with the Minas Tirith army and would continue to keep their distance until they had fully assessed the situation.  
  
'And what have you found?' Gandalf enquired.  
  
'Not as much as we had hoped,' he answered, 'all that is known to us is that the orc army have long been prepared. They have thought of most things. They know the land well it would seem as they hare confident about where they have set up camp.'  
  
'That is, no doubt, because of the inside help given by Tenigar.' Strider said.  
  
The Ranger nodded, fingering the reins of his horse and continued.  
  
'The camps are very peculiar but almost perfect. They are built either underground or a hut of utter gloom so as to shelter from the sun while it is up. And while they shelter they set loose their trusted friends, the wolves of the north, to guard their stronghold. No man has been successful in passing the foes or slaying them.'  
  
'There is no chance of attack during the day then, the wolves are extremely trustworthy and the orcs are aware of this. Wolves thirst blood and power and despise humans as much as the orcs themselves.' Gandalf explained, almost to himself.  
  
'We shall have to see what is in store when we reach Rohan. It is not far. A few nights shall pass and we should arrive at our destination unless something should arise that is an immediate danger' and as Gandalf said this Kareswan couldn't help but notice that his eyes had flickered in her direction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At midday Gandalf slowed his horse to a stop signalling that the time for a meal had come. They had stopped in a thicket of trees much to the liking of the elves. The hot Sun shone down on the tired horses but although it was sometimes unbearable it was a comfort to have its great circle of light looking over the company.  
  
Kareswan sat down under the shade of a tee and watched contentedly as the elves and men began with their duties of checking the horses and emptying the food packs. Kareswan opened her own and withdrew a single piece of bread which she bit into with satisfaction. Legolas was talking to the smaller of the two Rangers and glanced at her once or twice but she gave little thought to it as she returned to her bread.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wanderers of the Grey had set out one more under the Sun of the world. Kareswan had noticed that the Ranger that Legolas had been talking to before was riding beside Legolas and not at the front of the company like the taller Ranger, who was busy talking to Strider.  
  
After a long silence in which Kareswan hoped would last forever the Ranger spoke. He had a slightly higher voice than most men, as if it had stopped developing at the wrong time.  
  
'Not much has changed, I see. You are still as quiet as you always were. Tell me, Kareswan, how are you mother and father?'  
  
Kareswan didn't know how to respond, she hadn't known that he was talking to her until he said her name. It seemed too many people strangers knew her name for her liking. After she did not say anything in answer to his question the young Ranger laughed.  
  
'You do not remember who I am? Forgive me! My name is Eruamer, however, most call me Quickfoot. The last time I saw you was ten summers ago, you were only seven and I almost nineteen years of age.'  
  
Kareswan turned to look at the face of the man as she tried to remember.  
  
'As I said,' he continued, 'I came to your fathers house ten summers ago, after he found me on the road. My horse had fallen and there was nothing I could do. You're father was very kind to me. He helped my horse and I back to his stables where we laid Myeryn, my horse, to rest. Myeryn was with me only a short time biy I miss him greatly.'  
  
At this point the horse that he was riding snorted in protest.  
  
'Of course' Quickfoot laughed as he patted his horse, 'I would miss Arant as much as Myeryn if I was to loose her.'  
  
The Sun was riding low in the sky and the company was nearing another patch of trees but they all knew that they would not stop for hours to come.  
  
'I was horseless and I had left my food supply by the side of the road to lighten Myeryns load.' Quickfoot explained quietly. 'You mother and father asked me to stay at their home until I got everything I needed together for my journey. They were the ones that gave me Arant. Do you remember? You told me she was your favourite and that I was to take good care of her.'  
  
'All I can remember,' Kareswan laughed, 'is that one night you had been ill as you were allergic to what my mother was cooking, you swore me to secrecy and still refused to say anything even thought my mother puts it in everything she cooks.'  
  
'I did not was to offend her' Eruamer protested, 'after all, they had taken me in. I did not want to create anymore inconvenience for them.'  
  
Kareswan laughed once more as she remembered the noble but stupid actions of the man sat next to her.  
  
' I have not laughed in such a long time,' she explained, 'it does not feel right.'  
  
'Then all the more reason to do it. Laughter is medicine for the heart.'  
  
Kareswan smiled and looked down at the ground Lightford was stepping over.  
  
'I mean to visit your mother and father soon. Tell me, how are they?' Eruamer asked.  
  
Kareswans smile faded at the mention of her mother as an unknown force pulled at her heart.  
  
'My mother.' Kareswan began, 'she passed away five years ago, from the time the new moon is born.'  
  
'I am sorry, I did not know.' he said quietly, as he mindlessly stroked Arants mane. 'It seems that the world has much changed and I did not see how.'  
  
'I don't think many did.' Kareswan said reassuringly, as she saw the regret in his eyes, of not seeing her mother a last time and also thinking of the unpredictable nature of mans heart when faced with a choice between power and principles.  
  
'But your father, he is well?' asked Eruamer.  
  
Kareswan nodded. 'As well as he ever could be, he still walks about as if he were just a child, wanting to do all himself but eager to help when others need it.' Kareswan smiled, 'He still laughs as much as he ever did.'  
  
'Well then,' Eruamer said loudly, 'let us be happy that your father, at least, has not changed.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kareswan and Eruamer continued to laugh and reminisce about her father. Legolas had been silent throughout all, only listening. But as they reached the vast woodland area that Kareswan had seen so far away at noon but was now at their doorstep, Legolas became alert and sat up. She noticed that all the elves were reacting in this way and so indeed was Gandalf. Kareswan frowned and looked around. The place about them was as dark as could be with only little slivers of moonlight penetrating the thick boughs of the trees. The atmosphere circling the company was unnerving, as even the rustle of leaves couldn't be heard. Gandalf had now stopped them and giving the signal for all to arm themselves, unsheathed his sword.  
  
A tingle spread throughout the entire of Kareswans body, from the tip of her spine to the toes on her feet. Eruamer shifted in his seat, as she slowly took up her bow and arrow that she had earned to so long ago and waited. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The silence was deadly. Kareswan caught her breath as a strange sensation came over her body. She'd never heard a silence so silent before. Her whole essence shuddered for a caw of a bird or a scurry of a creature but none came. The atmosphere was electric. It felt like a lifetime before any sound arose and when it did it chilled the company to the very bone, the screech of Orcs.  
  
The noise circled them and seemed to be getting louder. Kareswan watched wide-eyed as the light from their torches floated closer. The orcs were running through the threatening trees and sea of grass, closing in from all sides around the company with every step. They were almost upon them.  
  
'They must not find you,' Gandalf warned Kareswan as he prepared himself, 'you must ride away from here. Legolas, Eruamer, go with her.'  
  
Kareswan looked at Eruamer who had already started gearing up Arant.  
  
'Follow me.' He shouted and with his sword ready he separated from the company. As Kareswan rode after him the first orcs had already appeared through the foliage. Legolas covered her back, ensuring protection from any enemy as he rode into the night after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Strider watched Kareswan ride away he felt the urge to follow but he knew that it was too late. If he were to follow now he would only attract the enemies' attention preventing her from escaping unnoticed.  
  
The clanging of metal brought Strider back to reality. The number of orcs was uncountable. The commander of the orcs, Yurtsch, had only sent the best to find the girl, as battle had not yet begun at Rohan. They stood before the company, before and around, the swarthy creatures had created a barrier circling them and the only means of escape would be to fight their way through. One particular orc stood out for he had the sign of a captain and had a red chain of rust, which hung from his face and led from his left ear to his sneering bottom lip.  
  
'Where is she?' he hissed in the common tongue.  
  
When no answer came the clanging of metal only became louder. The orcs were becoming inpatient.  
  
'Fools.' Snarled the captain and with that he ordered his soldiers to attack in his own tongue.  
  
The uproar was overwhelming. The orcs jumped their enemies with and unsuspecting burst of energy but the men and elves resisted. The elves loosed arrow after arrow until no arrow was left to be loosed, but still the menace pushed forward.  
  
Both Strider and Gandalf fought hard, cutting orcs left, right and centre. The stench of battle reigned the clearing as the flicker of torches exaggerated the many ugly features of the orcs. The light was limited and attack was easy for the creatures of the dark. Strider came under attack by too many too fast. He tried to free himself but his horse reared up catching him off guard and causing him to fall to the ground. Pains seared up his body from his neck where an orc had grabbed him with its sharp fingers. He gasped for breath as orc upon orc continued to crowd round his fallen self. Easy prey has always excited Orcs and any man caught off guard proved to be a mighty feast.  
  
For the first time in a lifetime Strider froze unable to move as the orcs closed round him. For a split second he wondered if Kareswan, Eruamer and Legolas were in the same position and if his role of protecting Kareswan since the first time he met her had been in vain. As realization of his situation flooded back to him he gripped his sword and slashed as the legs of as many orcs as he could reach. Many of them fell while others merely dodged his blow.  
  
Strider quickly got back on his feet and when he did he saw that the attack was mostly centred on him, but he did not have time to contemplate this for long as an armed orc swiped at Strider trying to slice his upper body. Strider blocked this with his own sword and stabbed the orc deep and hard. As it fell to the floor it gave one final fading screech.  
  
Before Strider could set on the others around him they all started screeching. Not a screech full of hatred and malice but of fear and dread. They hopped around madly as a cold wind flowed through the bewildered company. The orcs were retreating and they would soon find out why.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The shouts and yells of battle were left behind as the three rode hard. Eruamer refused to stop until all traces of attack had vanished. After a good while he finally stopped at a small clearing. Kareswan and Legolas slowly followed suit. All was quite however the rustle of leaves could again be heard. But the dread of thinking of what to do next or if the others had survived seeped into the depths of their souls. None of them said anything. All just sat there trying to catch their breath, each wondering who would break the silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'We must move fast,' Legolas said wit some urgency, finally breaking the silence, 'When the enemy discover that Kareswan is nowhere to be found they will come searching for her.'  
  
'What is to be done then?' Eruamer said, almost to himself, 'We cannot go on to Rohan, it is too dangerous.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Kareswan almost shouted as she was pulled out of a daze. Since her flight from the company she was not totally aware of what was happening but the thought of having to turn away after being so close made her sick, 'I am not running away.'  
  
'They will find you if you go back and they will kill you. It isn't possible, you must understand.' Eruamer explained.  
  
'They will find me anyway,' she objected. 'I will not die hidden away from everything I know.'  
  
'Kareswan, listen to me.' Eruamer said, almost pleading, 'you are the reason the orc army will not have surprise when they use the secret door into Edoras. You are the reason the army of Rohan keep constant vigilance inside the walls of Meduseld. They blame you and will not rest until they have sought their revenge. You cannot go back, please.'  
  
'I knew the risk when I first left my home,' She said steadily, 'I understood the danger that my actions could bring me and I am ready to face the consequences. Otherwise I would have never left Rohan.'  
  
Eruamer stared at Kareswan trying to understand her mind. Legolas had dismounted his horse and seemed to be watching something in the sky. There was silence once again as both Eruamer and Kareswan were locked in a fight of thoughts and arguments.  
  
'If you got back, you may never see your father again' Eruamer said quietly.  
  
This caught Kareswan and stumbled that part of her that was so sure about her actions, she so desperately wanted to see her father again but if she didn't return..  
  
'If she doesn't go back,' Legolas said thoughtfully, 'then even then she may never see her father again. The battle is unpredictable. No one knows who will live and who will die. Gandalf bought Lady Kareswan on this journey and it was his wish for her to go and we must respect that wish. If we are to leave we must do so now, the time is right.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As orcs scattered the company's eyes followed their once fierce enemy. Strider thought he heard Gandalf laugh quietly and turned to look on his direction. Gandalf stood leaning on his staff with his head leaned back and indeed, he did have a smile on his face.  
  
'I should have known.' Gandalf muttered seemingly relieved that this distraction had arose as he felt that if it hadn't they would not have survived the battle.  
  
Strider, confused, also proceeded to look in the direction of Gandalfs gaze and lifted his eyes to the stars. In the night sky he saw only a dark shadow and heard the flapping of heavy wings. The rest of the company followed suit. The shadow became more distinct and as the bird grew to be more recognizable the men began to murmur.  
  
'I did not know eagles travelled this far south' said Eyofir in a hushed voice, the taller of the two riders and Eruamer's travelling companion.  
  
'Indeed they do not.' Gandalf answered, 'this meeting must be of special importance.'  
  
The wind from the flap of the giant eagle was great and would stagger many men but as the great bird landed lightly in front of the company the wind was refreshing for the battle fought men and elves. The feathers gleamed in the moonshine, the radiance that was the token of Gwaihir the windlord, as it stood proudly, waiting to be addressed. Gandlaf slowly stepped forward, holding a half aspiring torch in his left hand.  
  
'I am Gandalf the Grey,' he said in a loud voice, 'what may I ask has brought you, servant of the Windlord, before us?'  
  
'I am named Frihaw and messenger for Lord Gwaihir,' the eagle answered, 'I have been ordered to send you a message, which I shall give quickly for reasons that will become clear.  
  
'The Windlord says that you have not much time; it is catching up with you. The enemy will have foreseen your steps. Lord Gwaihir stresses that he cannot see trouble but he can sense it coming, you must tread carefully Gandalf the Grey.'  
  
When the eagles' message ended, Strider looked back to Gandalf and was astonished to see that for the first time since they had set off from Rivendell the wizard looked slightly panic-stricken.  
  
'Thank you, Frihaw,' Gandalf said solemnly, 'your journey to send us this message is greatly appreciated.'  
  
'Take no heed of it, wizard friend, for we too have reasons to hate the race of orcs.' And with that, Frihaw, the eagle messenger for Lord Gwaihir flew into the night.  
  
'What is the matter?' Strider questioned quietly so the rest of the company could not hear, 'What are you thinking?'  
  
'I am thinking that we are very lucky that Frihaw frightened away our foes.' Gandalf replied, 'But also I am thinking that if the enemy foresaw out steps then why fight such a battle? They would have known that Kareswan rode away. Why not go after her? Why stay and fight? They lost many worthy fighters that they could have used when the enemy opened fire against Rohan.'  
  
'Perhaps they felt that by not attacking us and merely approaching would be rather suspicious.' Suggested Eyofir, 'besides, they are orcs. Never have I seen such vile creatures to give up such bloodshed.'  
  
Strider was silent for he knew what Gandalf was trying to say. He fought night after night with himself about the matter that had haunted him throughout his entire life. Gandalf watched Strider closely as he sifted through his thoughts.  
  
'Did you not see that most of the attack was centred on yourself, Strider?' Gandalf urged.  
  
When Strider did not say anything Gandalf continued.  
  
'Aragorn, you are Isuilers heir. Lord Tanigar and Yurtsch are afraid of your power and what it could mean. Gondor is a large and powerful realm and would be even more so if you were to expose yourself. They are afraid that if they do not be done with you now and you make known who you really are then they will not be able to withstand the blow.'  
  
'But I will not reveal myself,' Strider said softly. He paused as he thought. For long years Strider had felt that he needed to redeem himself for being Isuilders heir, Isuilder who had fallen to temptation so long ago. 'It is not time.' He ended finally.  
  
'But they worry nonetheless, just be more cautious as you near the country of Men.' Gandalf urged. 'I only hope that when the enemy foresaw our steps they did not reveal where Kareswan escaped.'  
  
'Indeed,' Eyofir said, 'what is to be done? We cannot just abandon them.'  
  
'But we must,' Strider said remorsefully, 'we have no way of knowing where they are now. Legolas and Eruamer are with her; at least that brings some comfort.' 


End file.
